crossoverparodyfandomcom-20200213-history
Unikitty, Puppycorn And Master Frown Are Pirates A Spongebob Parody
My fourth fanfiction with Unikitty And Spongebob Master Frown: ''around at his apartment with a telescope'' Where could they be? They should've been here hours ago! Arrgh! Not a citizen in sight. If I don't make any money today, I'll surely break out in a rash! Puppycorn, and Master Frown are playing a board pirate game Unikitty: 'Yippee! I'm rich! Look, Puppycorn, eight gold doubloons! '''Master Frown: '''Wait, I saw it first! Hah! ''onto table and sweats Mine, mine! Huh?! '''Unikitty: '''Boy, Master Frown, you sure are sweaty '''Master Frown: '''What's this? Where are the doubloons? '''Unikitty: '''There are no real doubloons, Frownie! It's a game: "The Score Creeper's Treasure Hunt". '''Puppycorn: '''Based on a real treasure map. '''Unikitty: '''Take a break and play around with us. '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah! C'mon, sweaty. '''Master Frown: '''Have you finished cleaning the gum of my sofa? '''Unikitty: '''I cleaned your sofa, Master Frown! '''Master Frown: '''Ay, but did you scrape all the gum off the underside? '''Unikitty: ''gum'' I already took care of it. Master Frown: 'Ha ha ha. All right, lads. Looks like you've shanghaied me. '''Puppycorn: '''My turn. ''dice Five. raspberry noise while moving piece. Reads card One of your shipmates has been a bad pirate! Send him to the brig! Hmmm. turns her eyes toward Master Frown It's off to jail for you, Master Frown. '''Master Frown: '''Puppycorn, you're fired! '''Puppycorn: '''But i don't have a job! '''Master Frown: '''Well, i'm opening a new restaurant and you're hired. '''Puppycorn: '''Boy, would I?! '''Master Frown: '''Nah, You're fired! and i'm just kidding! '''Puppycorn: ''Disappointed Oh... '''Unikitty: '''My turn. ''dice One, two, three, four. up card and reads it Look for the Deacon's Goose thru the fork in the old tree and head that way. through the hole in the tree Well, I see Master Frown's zipper is undone. Master Frown: '''Shiver me timbers! '''Unikitty: ''laughs'' Just kidding, Frownie. I'm almost to the treasure. Your turn again, Master Frown. Master Frown: ''dice'' Ooh, gold eyes. One, two. Unikitty: ''up card and reads it'' You are a real pirate. Go straight to the "X" that marks the spot. You get to dig for treasure, Master Frown! Master Frown: 'Treasure. ''and mini plastic treasure chest appears There it is! It's the Score Creeper's Treasure! Gold, gold, gold. Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine. sweating profusely '''Unikitty: '''Hey, Master Frown is getting all sweaty again. '''Crankybeard: ''into The Apartment'' Rev up those fryers, ‘cause I am sure hungry for one-- Frown picks him up, holds him over his head, and heads for the door Help! Help! Master Frown: 'Get out Get out! '''Crankybeard: '''But you said you're going opening a restaurant ''throws him out the door My leg! '''Master Frown: Leave us alone! back to the game table Ready for another round? This is my kind of game! Unikitty and Puppycorn: 'Hooray! '''Master Frown: '''Six! One, two... ''changes from day to night. Unikitty and Puppycorn are tired; Puppycorn is even asleep on the table I win again! Oh, that's seventeen times in a row. 'Unikitty: '''I think we ought to call it a night, Master Frown. I really got to get some sleep. '''Master Frown: '''Oh, you can't walk out on me now. '''Unikitty: '''I'm sorry, Master Frown. ''yawns, slings Puppycorn over her shoulder, and carries him out See you tomorrow. inside house after taking her brother home. Rattling noises heard Huh? Who's there? light on '''Master Frown: '''Come on, Unikitty. One more game. I can smell the treasure. '''Unikitty: ''Master Frown outside'' Master Frown, it's late. Go to bed! Good night, Master Frown. door but Master Frown is inside the house once again Master Frown: 'Wind is perfect, the tide is right. Let's hunt for treasure. '''Unikitty: '''Master Frown you gotta... ''door, and Master Frown is now outside '''Master Frown: '''That's awful, lad. If the Score Creeper hears you, we'll never get his treasure. '''Unikitty: '''But Master Frown... '''Master Frown: '''I'll roll for you, Unikitty. '''Unikitty: '''But Mas... '''Master Frown: ''dice'' Eight paces, north, that's a good start, lad. Unikitty: '''But Mas... '''Master Frown: '''One, two, three... '''Unikitty: ''into Angry Kitty; yelling in fury'' MASTER FROWN!!! ''I WANNA GO TO BED!!!!!'' normal Master Frown, I'm sorry, but it's just a game, ya know? Master Frown: 'A game. That's... right. Of course it is, my mistake. I guess I got a little carried away, eh? On this treasure we're dealing here. Sorry, for disturbing ya, lad. ''shuts the door. Morning arrives Avast! Castle, ho. Heave two, and prepare to be boarded. '''Unikitty: '''Aw!, go home already. I'm done playing that game, Master Frown! '''Master Frown: '''That’s Captain Frown to you, and this is no game. We're gonna be pirates. '''Unikitty: '''Pirates? '''Master Frown: '''Ay! How'd you like to go on a real treasure hunt, with a real treasure map? '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: ''appears from the side of Unikitty Treasure? ''around We're gonna be pirates, we're gonna be pirates! Master Frown: 'Ay, ay, ay. Belay that skipping. Pirates don't skip. ''them a bag of pirate stuff Put on this pirate garb, so I won't be embarrassed to be seen with ya. Arrgh. '''Unikitty: '''Oh, Puppycorn. Look! Peg legs and eye patches. '''Master Frown: '''Now, don't you feel more like pirates? '''Unikitty: ''towards the plank using two peg legs'' Look, I'm Peggy the Pirate! on plank Puppycorn: ''towards the plank with two separate eyepatches covering his eyes'' I'm Blind Beard the Pirate! on Unikitty '' '''Unikitty: '''Ow. '''Master Frown: '''Arrgh! ''overworld Keep a sharp lookout, Unikitty. According to the map, we're close to the first landmark. Unikitty: 'Really? Can we see the map? '''Master Frown: '''Uh... no! Only the captain can lay eyes on the map. '''Unikitty: '''Okie dokie, then. '''Master Frown: '''Arrgh, a pirate doesn't say, "okie dokie, then." A pirate says, "arrgh!" '''Unikitty: '''Okie... oops. ''while a butterfly flies by her I mean... up arrgh! Captain Frown. widen Captain, we're about to hit... uhh... I mean... arrgh, Capt., arrgh, we're, arrgh, about, arrgh, to hit, arrgh... 'Master Frown: '''Out with it man, arrgh! '''Puppycorn: '''I, arrgh, think, arrgh, she's trying, arrgh, to say...! ''crash land. 'Master Frown: '''ARRGH! From now on, only the captain says, arrgh! Status report, Mrs. Unikitty? '''Unikitty: '''The whole ship is in the ground captain. '''Master Frown: '''Arrgh, we're marooned then. Our treasure hunt will have to continue on foot. This is it, guys, from that plant with two leaves on it. 10,000 paces east. '''Unikitty: '''But, Master Frown, that plant has... ''Frown pulls a leaf off Which way, captain 'Master Frown: '''Ensign Puppycorn, which way is east? '''Puppycorn: '''Uhh... let's see, uhh... ''points that way, captain! 'Master Frown: '''9,997... 9,998... 9,999... 10,000! Where's the "X"? Supposed to be right here! 10,000 paces east. '''Puppycorn: '''Ooh! East? I thought you said "weast"! '''Master Frown: '''Weast? What kind of compass you reading lad? '''Puppycorn: '''This one, sir. '''Master Frown: '''That's west, Puppycorn. You're fired again. ''to the crew walking again 9,551... 9,552... 'Unikitty: '''Master Frown, we're tired. '''Puppycorn: '''And hungry. '''Master Frown: '''Ooh. So this is my crew. You get a little tired, and a wee-bit hungry, and you want to shove off for home. Arrgh! That sickens me. A pirate is not judged by the notches in his compass, but by the sides of his booty. A pirate is judged by the loyalty and his crew. And without a loyal crew... ''of Unikitty's eyes fill up with tearsand and turns into Sad Kitty what am I captain of? Just... a bunch of sand! cries '''Puppycorn: '''Don't cry, Captain Frown. '''Sad Kitty: ''and crying'' Yeah, we'll be your loyal crew. cry Master Frown: 'You'll stay with me then? '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''We'll be the most loyal pirate crew ever! '''Master Frown: '''I knew I could count on you boys. One for all! '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''And all for one! ''on ground at night outside tent 'Unikitty: '''I'm so loyal, I don't even mind sleeping on the cold, hard ground while Captain Frown sleeps in his warm, dry tent. '''Puppycorn: '''I'm so loyal, I haven't bathed in weeks. '''Unikitty: '''But we've only been gone a few hours. '''Puppycorn: '''I know. ''Unikitty moves away 'Unikitty: '''I'm so loyal, I don't wanna sleep till we find the treasure. Let's go see if the captain will go now! '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''Captain Frown? '''Unikitty: '''He's not here. '''Puppycorn: '''Look! The treasure map. '''Unikitty: '''Only the captain can look at the map, Puppycorn. '''Puppycorn: '''Yeah... '''Unikitty: '''Puppycorn, what are you doing? '''Puppycorn: '''Nothing. '''Unikitty: '''Puppycorn, you're not supposed to look at the map. ''touches the map '''Puppycorn: I'm not looking, I'm touching. There's no rule against that, is there? Unikitty: 'No, guess there isn't. ''poking map. Map opens Oops! Puppycorn, it opened by itself. laugh. Eyes enlarge and search the map 'Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''The map, the map, gotta see it, gotta look at it. ''freeze for a second and then pop back in their heads. '''Puppycorn: '''Unikitty? '''Unikitty: '''Yeah? '''Puppycorn: '''Did you notice something familiar about this map? '''Unikitty: '''You mean, like that it's our game board taped to a piece of paper? '''Master Frown: ''right behind them'' Do you think this is a problem? Unikitty and Puppycorn: ''scream Master Frown! '''Master Frown: '''Sneaking peeks at me treasure map? '''Puppycorn: '''We're sorry. '''Master Frown: '''That's mutiny on my ship. So you think ol' Captain Frown has gone crazy, do ye? '''Unikitty: '''Not at all, Captain Frown. We don't think that at all! '''Puppycorn: '''I think that. '''Master Frown: '''I'm gonna throw you overboard for saying that! '''Unikitty: 'gasps Look! It's the "X". Master Frown: ''go into "X" like symbol'' "X" marks the spot! Unikitty: 'Wow! That game really is based on a real treasure map. '''Master Frown: '''Well, what are you waiting for, lads? Dig! Dig! Dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig. '''Unikitty: '''We got it, Captain Frown. '''Master Frown: '''Ha, ha. Hand it up to me, lads. Heave! ''treasure up ''We finally found it. ''up the treasure chest '''Female Singers: The Score Creeper's Treasure. All: Wow! Unikitty: '''What are you going to do with your share, Little Bro? '''Puppycorn: '''I don't know. How are you going to spend your share, Big Sis? '''Master Frown: '''What shares? You're not getting any of my treasure! '''Unikitty: '''We found it together. So we deserve a share! '''Master Frown: '''Well, I'm the captain. And I say it's mine! '''Unikitty: '''What about loyalty? '''Master Frown: '''All for one. '''Unikitty: And one for all. Master Frown: All for one. Unikitty: '''And one for all. '''Master Frown: '''All for one. '''Unikitty: And one for all. Score Creeper: sleeping I'm the Score Creeper. Master Frown: All for one. Unikitty: And one for all. Score Creeper: sleeping I'm the Score Creeper. up Who dares wake the Score Creeper? Keep it down will ya? I'm trying to get some sleep. Master Frown: 'All for one. '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''And one for all. ''Lightning '''Score Creeper: '''Who dug up the Score Creeper's treasure? '''Master Frown: ''chest toward Unikitty and Puppycorn'' They did! Score Creeper: '''Arrgh! So you two scallywags dug up me treasure?! '''Unikitty and Puppycorn: '''Uh-huh! '''Score Creeper: '''Well, you saved me a lot of diggin' you did. So here's an reward for the two of ya's '''Unikitty: '''Wow! '''Female Singers: Two Gold Doubloons. Master Frown: 'Wait! I'm captain of this crew! Where's my reward? '''Score Creeper: '''Hmmm, I guess you're right. A little something for your trouble. ''something to Master Frown '''Master Frown: '''Gold, gold, gold, gold, gold. Huh? Why, it's just a little plastic treasure chest. '''Female Singers: Plastic! 'Score Creeper: '''Aye, but it's based on a real treasure chest. ''laughs 'Puppycorn: '''Gee, Master Frown, you're looking all sweaty again. ''Score Creeper turns into green smoke and vanishes. Category:Parodies Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies